User talk:Stormsaw1
Edits The time is now: Please enjoy the wiki. Re: hello! * Hi, hope you have a great time on this wiki :) If you have any questions about bots, you'll have to ask members of the Bot Approval Group ( and/or ), who handle everything with bots. I can't say I know how to make a bot either, but here's Wikipedia's help page on how to make one. Sorry I can't be of much help 05:15, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Signature * Hello, I was wondering if you would be able to move your signature page to your user namespace (eg somewhere like User:Stormsaw1/Sig) like all other signatures on here. The template namespace here is reserved for templates for the mainspace (and a few specific user templates). Thanks, 07:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bots Hi there. I saw your message on 's talk page, and thought I would come along. As already pointed out, Wikipedia's help page is a great place to get started. It may seem a little complex, but bot running is. I'm in the process of writing up alot of pages to do with bots, as I have experaince with the 2 common bot softwares. I suggest you start of with AWB, as it can do alot of things, but is still easy enough to get the hang of. I suggest you read the Brickipedia:Bots for Approval page, as it contains the steps you need to go through to get your bot approved here. Have any more questions, feel free to contact me! -- 09:28, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 18:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thats cool. I'd start working on your own userpage so people can get to know more about you. --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 02:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bots Hi, Cleaning the sandbox isnt really a problem here, its hardly used as it is. You may just want to have play around with it for starters, do some human editing with it. Get your name (Stormsaw1) added to the w:c:community:Project talk:AWB/CheckPage as a human editor. Once thats done, you want to go onto AWB and then hit Ctrl+P and go to the site tab, click the first scrollbox, and select wikia. Under that add lego in the next box. Then hit ok, File > Log In/Profiles. I'll write up a help page about it at some point. --Lcawte 15:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) TEST-ignore this page :Please don't do that. Just because you haz rollback on RS Wiki doesn't mean you can make test edits here :P Ajraddatz Talk 03:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, works from what I know. Wait, I just made it work :D Ajraddatz Talk 03:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Heh, don't worry about it. Just wanted to make sure that you thought you were better than us, or anything like that ;) Ajraddatz Talk 03:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, I know. I have rollback on RS as well. Sorry about my response, the test page just kinda knocked me off balance there. Ajraddatz Talk 03:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Why not just use User:Stormsaw1/Test? I think it was kinda mean. Not to be rude. You can comment agian, but you need to tell me why the logo needs to be fixed. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template:protected * Hey, icons such as these need to be approved by the admins/community first before they are implemented. I've been discussing whether we should have protection icons with LegOtaku, so it's definitely on the agenda as to whether to have these or not. I'll start up a forum or something sometime soon about it. I've deleted the page for now, just in case people start using it and it's rejected (leading to lots of redlinks) but parts of it can be undeleted if needed. Thanks a lot for the work you put into it though and I'll get onto that forum soon. 11:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ** Hi, thanks for the link :) Sorry it took so long, but I've started a forum now 00:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *** Done :) 04:22, March 10, 2010 (UTC) "Topright" * Hi, I was wondering if you'd be able to tell me what this template was about. If it's for the icons to be put in the corner (that's what it kind of looks like ot me), we actually already have a template for this 05:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ** It's at Template:Rating. If you want to change or experiment with it, there's a sandbox for it here. 06:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ** And to change the usermessage, you can change the file MediaWiki:Youhavenewmessages. 06:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey stormsaw1 how do you make them cool signatures? --Brickboymaker 07:41, March 12, 2010 (UTC) TEST TESTING>>>>>>>>> TEST TEST@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ TEST ,,,,, Re: signature Thank you for your reply --Brickboymaker 17:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC)